Beautiful Darkness
by CloieDark a.k.a. AlphaOmega
Summary: Okay I guess this would be a gw/sm cross but I'm not sure. I'm in it, along with a few of my friends. Oh and I already have the pairs so no one can change muh' mind. Enjoy!!!


Beautiful Darkness

Hi it's me again. I know I haven't finished my other two stories yet but this has been rolling around in my head for a few weeks. Okay if you don't like vamps, or other things like that you shouldn't read this. Oh and there will be OOC moments, so if you don't like it...TOUGH!

~thinking~

~_telepathic conversation_~

mind sounds like sighs, etc.

Prologue:

Darkness. I don't know what humans find so bad about it. I guess I should start from tha' beginning...my name is Samantha. Samantha Williams, but all my friends call me Sam. Right now I'm about 100 years old...I guess I really haven't keep track. hehehe...guess I forgot to mention I'm a vampire and this is muh' story.

Chapter 1:

St. Vincent Hospital (in the blood-bank)

phf. ~Stupid humans, they make it so easy to break into these places.~ I thought to myself well grabbing a few more bags of blood and putting them into my backpack. ~hm...This should be enough for a few days...I think. Oh well if not I'll just go bite someone or somethin'.~ I quickly put things back in place and checked out the door to see if one of the hospital workers were coming. Seeing the hall completely empty I slipped out into the hall silently. ~hm...Let's see~ I thought well checking my watch. ~it's 2:00 a.m., so that gives me about only two hours and a half till sunrise. What am I gonna do for fun.~ My senses started kicking in making me stop in the middle of the hallway. 

"What the hell..." I whispered more to myself then anything. Concentrating on the source in the hospital I started making my way to the section were patients are kept.*okay I don' know what they call it.* ~hm...Blood and fresh to.~ I shivered as I scanned this persons aura. ~Damn not to mention suffering, this person's aura is radiating it.~ I finally stopped in front of the door where the source was. To my surprise I found myself opening the door and I walked in. ~Okay talk about having no control over your body...sigh I might as well find out who this person is that got my attention.~ Setting my bag down by the window I walked over to the bedside. "Whoa..." I was transfixed on his face, the moonlight coming in made a silhouette shadowing the left side of his face. I could make out dark brown hair in an uncombed mess and fair skin. I finally snapped out of my daze, deciding I should find out more about him. ~hm...Where the hell do they put the tablet, aha!~ Grabbing the tablet and leaning against the wall I started reading.

~hm...Heero Yuy, so he was named after that one pacifist leader or somethin' like that I think. Wait isn't that one of those gundam pilots names also. He couldn't be one...~ my thoughts trailed off as I looked at him. ~could he. He looks pretty peaceful sleeping there.~ I smirked at that thought. ~But looks can be soooo deceiving. Wait were the hell did that pretty peaceful come from...~ I was snapped out of my thoughts by a moan of pain from the boy named Heero. ~I think it's time I take my leave.~ I grabbed my bag and walked over to the window. Taking one more glance at the sleeping boy I jumped out of the window on the third floor. ~Sweet dreams Heero... we'll meet again.~ As soon as I hit the ground I took off for the far side of town.

Heero woke up with a jolt, he could have swore there had been someone in the room. ~I wonder who the hell was in here.~ he thought as he looked at the open window. Ignoring the pain he got up taking off all the iv's and stuff. He found his clothes, changed and departed the hospital. ~I'm glad Quatre's place isn't that far from here.~

Argh!! So many emotions had been running though my mind every since I left the hospital. ~Kuso!!! I'm starting to get a headache from all the question bashing I'm doing to myself. Not to mention thinking about all those damn emotions that were...check that are running though my mind.~ I started rubbing my temples as I walked down the street in the shadows. ~Forget having some fun I'm gonna go back home and rest. I wonder though why didn't I bit him so his suffering would be over. Wait a minute!!~ I stopped walking for a minute to think. ~Am I falling for a human? No! I can't be! Can I?~ With that last thought I started running again.

Crawling by: Linkin Park

Crawling in my skin

Consuming all I feel

Fear is how I fall

Confusing what is real

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface

Consuming/Confusing

This lack of self-control I fear is never-ending

Controlling/ I can't seem

To find myself again

My walls are closing in

[Without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take]

I've felt this way before

So insecure

Discomfort endlessly has pulled itself upon me

Distracting/Reacting

Against my will I stand beside my own reflection

It's haunting how I can't seem...

Cloie Dark: Well I hope you guys liked it so far. The writing style will change to 3rd person in the second chapter. And I'll get crackin' on my dbz/sm story alright. Please review cuz I love hearing what my readers have to say. Well tell next time. Laters ^_^ 


End file.
